Erhebe Deine Stimme
by partnersandlovers
Summary: Manchmal jedoch findet man jemanden, der all dieses verspricht zu sein und man ist hingerissen. Für einen kurzen Moment ist dieser jemand auch genau das wonach man sucht. Man fühlt sich geborgen und man denkt, das Leben ist perfekt.
1. Nicht Diese Frau

**A/N - _Also hier ist eine neue Idee von mir. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie ich auf diese Idee gekommen bin, aber irgendwann habe ich mal angefangen die ersten paar Zeilen zu schreiben und das ist jetzt dabei raus gekommen. Diese Geschichte wird nicht sehr lang, denke ich. Alles in allem denke ich vielleicht drei Kapitel. Also werde ich denke ich etwas schneller aktualisieren und keine Sorge, auch 'It's Not Over' wird auch in den nächsten Tagen aktualisiert. _**

**_-Und noch was. Ich habe den Text nicht noch einem Korrigiert, also sind da, besonders am Schluss ziemlich viele Fehler drin. Es tut mir leid._**

**

* * *

**

**Erhebe deine Stimme**

**(1) Nicht Diese Frau**

**-**

Olivia Benson war diese Art Frau, die sich von nichts und niemanden kontrollieren ließ. Sie war eigenständig und sie brauchte niemanden. Sie brauchte niemanden, der sie beschützte. Sie brauchte niemanden, der da war und ihre Tränen trocknete. Sie brauchte niemanden der sie liebte. Doch umso stärker sie versuchte, all dies zu sein, umso mehr bemerkte sie, dass sie genau dies brauchte. Sie brauchte jemanden, der sie beschützte und jemanden der ihre Tränen trocknete. Sie brauchte es von jemandem geliebt zu werden. Manchmal jedoch findet man jemanden, der all dieses verspricht zu sein und man ist hingerissen. Für einen kurzen Moment ist dieser jemand auch genau das wonach man sucht. Man fühlt sich geborgen und man denkt, das Leben ist perfekt. Doch wenn diese Person sich verändert, dann ist es manchmal schon zu spät. Man denkt noch immer, dass all dies doch liebe ist und das man es schaffen könnte. Und auch Personen, die sich von niemandem kontrollieren lassen, können dann nicht mehr zurück. Dann werden sie kontrolliert, gedemütigt, zu Grunde gemacht. Doch es ist liebe, oder etwa nicht?! Tief in ihrem inneren wissen sie die Antwort, doch diese ist oftmals zu schwer um sie zu zugeben.

-

Sie hatte ihn abends in einer Bar kennen gelernt, als sie mit ihren Kollegen nach einem Fall noch einen Trinken war. Sie saßen alle an einem Tisch. Munch und Fin auf der einen Seite und sie und Elliot auf der anderen. Sie amüsierten sich gut, aber als ihnen das Bier ausging, stand Olivia auf, um für sie alle neues zu holen.

"Für mich nicht. Tut mir Leid Leute, aber ich muss morgen früh vor Gericht", sagte Elliot und stand auf. Munch und Fin nickten Elliot zu und Olivia ging noch mal zu ihm rüber.

"Ich sehe dich denn morgen, El", sagte sie und lächelte ihn breit an als er nickte und ihr eine kurze Umarmung gab.

"Tschüss", sagte er noch einmal in die Runde und verschwand denn, auf dem Weg nach Hause.

Olivia ging an die Theke und bestellte nur drei Bier. Sie saß auf einem Hocker und wartete auf ihre Getränke, als sie jemand ansprach.

"Eine so hübsche Frau, ganz alleine hier an der Theke? Ich glaube da ist etwas falsch gelaufen", sagte die Person und sie spürte wie sie sich neben sie setzte.

"Oh... dir muss schon klar sein, dass das eine der schlechtesten Anmachen war, die ich jemals gehört habe", sagte sie gelangweilt und drehte sich dann erst zu der Person, die mit ihr sprach um.

Doch als sie ihn dort sah, dunkle Haare, gut gebaut, grüne Augen und ein Lächeln, welches die Sterne vom Himmel holen konnte, musste sie auch einfach lächeln.

"Tut mir Leid, aber bei schönen Frauen kenne ich nie die richtigen Worte", sagte er zeigte dieses Lächeln erneut.

"Uh... die war noch schlechter... aber ich denke dieses Lächeln hat alles wieder gut gemacht", sagte sie und beide tauschten für ein paar Sekunden nur Blicke aus. Dann streckte er ihr seine Hand entgegen.

"Markus", sagte er.

"Olivia", sagte sie lächelnd, als sie ihre Hand in seine legte.

"Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Olivia"

"Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite."

Sie saßen dort eine ganze Weile und redeten einfach nur. Olivia hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so wohl in der Gegenwart eines Mannes gefühlt. Er übermittelte ihr nicht gleich das Gefühl, dass er nur das eine von ihr wollte.

Als sie irgendwann zu ihrem Tisch schaute, fiel ihr auf, dass Fin und Munch schon gegangen waren. Sie bekam kurzzeitig schlechtes Gewissen, welches aber schnell wieder weg gewischt wurde.

Sie erfuhr schon einiges über Markus an diesem Abend. Er war zwei Jahre älter als sie und war Anwalt. Er war einmal verheiratet gewesen, doch seine Ex-Frau schien ein richtiges Miststück gewesen zu sein. Er hatte keine Kinder.

Er war höflich und nicht aufdringlich. Er hatte die richtige Methode um Frauenherzen zu erobern.

"Es tut mir Leid, aber ich muss wirklich gehen", sagte sie irgendwann und sie musste wirklich, da sie am nächsten Morgen, diesen Morgen, arbeiten musste.

"In Ordnung... was hältst du davon ich geb dir meine Nummer und wenn du den Abend ganz schrecklich fandest, dann wirfst du sie einfach draußen in den Mülleimer und falls du dich doch etwas amüsiert hast, denn rufst du mich an", sie lächelte breit, bei diesem Vorschlag. Mal etwas anderes als das Gewöhnliche 'Ich bring dich nach Hause'.

-

**6 Monate Später:**

Sie kam lachend aus der Küche ins Wohnzimmer. Sie setze sich aufs Sofa um so gleich von zwei starken Armen um griffen zu werden.

"Ich liebe dich", sagte sie als er ihren Hals küsste. _Ich liebe dich. _Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie diese Worte nicht mehr zu irgendjemanden gesagt hatte. Und nun saß sie hier mit Markus auf dem Sofa und gestand ihm ihre Gefühle.

Markus hielt kurz inne und drehte sie zu sich um.

"Ich liebe dich auch", und dann küsste er sie weiter.

-

Sie betrat das Büro am nächsten Morgen mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Sie setzte sich ihrem Partner gegenüber, der aufschaute und auch anfing zu lächeln, als er sie so glücklich sah. Das letzte halbe Jahr war sie jetzt schon glücklich und dies machte ihn auch glücklich. Sie hatte einfach jemanden verdient... dennoch konnte er die Eifersucht nicht ganz unterdrücken. Aber er versuchte sie ihr nicht zu zeigen. Er hatte sie noch nie so glücklich gesehen, wie in diesen sechs Monaten. Wenn nicht sie, wer hätte es dann verdient?

"Elliot...", sagte sie und er schaute direkt zu ihr auf.

"Ja?"

Ihr lächeln wurde noch breiter und er sah sie fragend an. "Was ist denn, Liv?", fragte er und sie fing jetzt an zu strahlen...

"Ich... ich bin schwanger", sagte sie und er saß da mit offenem Mund.

"Wow... ich... herzlichen Glückwunsch", sagte er. Sie war gerade dabei alles zu bekommen was sie immer gewollt hatte. Sie konnte nicht mehr breiter lächeln, doch ihre Augen zeigten es ihm trotzdem.

Sie wollte es ihm schon seit zwei Wochen sagen und jetzt da sie es endlich tat, fühlte es sich richtig an. Echt. So war es immer... wenn Elliot etwas wusste... denn war es real.

-

**Ein Jahr Später:**

Eineinhalb Jahre nachdem sie Markus kennen gelernt hatte, waren sie noch immer zusammen. Ihre Beziehung war gut.

Ihr Sohn, Lennon, war jetzt fast sechs Monate alt. Sie war noch immer glücklich mit ihm und fest der Meinung, er war das wonach sie immer gesucht hatte. Doch er hatte sich in den letzten Wochen verändert. Sie konnte nicht genau sagen, was es war. Doch er war einfach anders.

Es waren keine drastischen Veränderungen, nur kleine Dinge, die ihr zuerst gar nicht aufgefallen waren. Zum Beispiel sagte er ihr nicht mehr so oft wie vorher, dass er sie liebte und seine Berührungen waren härter. Doch es war nie wirklich etwas, bis zu diesem einen Mittwoch Morgen.

Sie wollte mit Lennon ins Revier fahren um ihre Kollegen zu besuchen. Nein, sie musste sich immer wieder selbst dran erinnern _Ex-Kollegen_. Sie arbeitete nicht mehr beim New Yorker SVU. Kurz bevor sie in die Schwangerschaftspause gegangen war, hatte sie Cragen gesagt, dass sie nicht wieder kommen würde. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie den Job liebte, aber dass sie jetzt endlich eine Familie bekommen würde und dass sie für ihren Sohn da sein wollte. Sie wollte ihn nicht in irgendeine Tagesstätte bringen... oder zu einem Babysitter. Sie konnte es einfach nicht. Sie arbeite nun schon etwa acht Monate nicht mehr dort, doch sie konnte sich noch genau an Cragens Worte erinnern.

_Olivia, ich versteh das... wirklich. Und ich kann ihnen gar nicht sagen, wie glücklich ich für sie bin. Doch sie müssen mir versprechen, dass sie nicht ganz gehen. Ich meine, sie sind ein Teil unserer kleinen Familie hier, auch wenn sie nun endlich ihre eigene Gründen. Sie sind hier immer willkommen... genau wie ihr Sohn. Ach und Olivia? Wenn sie irgendwann wieder kommen wollen... in zwei Jahren oder auch fünf. Ich werde immer ein Schreibtisch für sie haben._

Immer musste sie lächeln, wenn sie daran dachte. Nein, sie war nie wirklich weg. Auch wenn sie nicht mehr dort arbeitete, kam sie mindestens einmal im Monat im Revier vorbei... meistens nahm sie Lennon mit.

Sie hing sich die Babytasche über die Schulter und wollte Lennon gerade aus seinem Hochstuhl nehmen, als Markus aus dem Badezimmer war.

"Wo willst du hin?", fragte er harsch.

"Special Victims", antwortete sie ihm genervt. Manchmal konnte sie seine Launen nicht verstehen. Sollte sie nicht normal diejenige mit den Stimmungsschwankungen sein?

"Schon wieder?", fragte er mit hoch gezogenden Augenbrauen und kam ein Stück näher. Sie kreuzte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust und schaute ihn ungläubig an.

"Was? Es sind fast vier Wochen, Markus! Hast du ein Problem damit?", fragte sie nun, versuchte aber ihre Stimme ruhig zu lassen, denn sie wollte das Baby nicht erschrecken.

"Nicht direkt, aber das soll nicht heißen, dass es mir gefällt", sagte er und sie drehte sich genervt um.

"Was auch immer", murmelte sie, als sie Lennon erneut hoch auf ihre Arme heben wollte, doch so weit kam es nicht, denn auf einmal spührte sie seine Hände stark an ihren Oberarmen, als er sie gegen die Wand drückte.

"Lass mich los", sagte sie, mit Terror in den Augen. Sie verstand ihn einfach nicht. Was war los mit ihm? Sie ließ sich nicht so anfassen und das musste er wissen. Er musste.

"Hör mir mal zu! Ich hab keine Lust mehr darauf, dass du denkst du kannst dir alles erlauben, ist das klar?", seine Augen starrten direkt in ihre, doch sie waren so anders als sonst. Früher waren sie warm und liebend. Jetzt waren sie dunkel und kalt. Sie konnte kein bisschen Liebe in ihnen erkennen und das war er, was ihr am meisten Angst machte. Seine Finger bohrten sich noch immer in ihre Arme und sie hatte das Gefühl... nein sie wusste es würden Spuren bleiben. Dunkle Ringe um ihre Arme, die sie jedes Mal daran erinnern würden, wenn sie sie sehen würde. Also nickte sie leicht.

Nach allem was passiert war... nach allem was ihr angetan wurde, als sie ein Kind war, ließ sie es zu, dass jemand sie so anfasste und sie tat nichts dagegen.

Denn zog er sie in seine Arme und auf einmal fühlte er sich wieder weich und liebend an. "Es tut mir leid Olivia. Es tut mir so Leid. Das weißt du doch oder? Ich muss wissen, dass du es weißt, sonst kann ich nicht damit Leben. Du und Lennon ihr seit meine Familie", sagte er und sie schloss ihre Augen an seiner Schulter, als ihr eine Träne über die Wange lief.

Als antwort, gab sie ihm einen leichten Kuss an den Hals.

Sie hatte keine Waffe... keine Marke... was das der Grund? Mit Waffe, war sie jemand anderes. Sie war die starke und selbstbewusste Olivia Benson. Sie hatte vor nichts Angst und kein Kampf war wertlos, sogar wenn man ihn verlor. Die starke Olivia Benson, würde nicht mit ihrem Freund in der Küche stehen, nachdem er sie so angepackt hatte. Oh nein, die starke Olivia Benson hätte ihn bereits Festgenommen.

Doch diese Olivia Benson war sie nicht mehr. Sie hatte sie aufgegeben, als sie ihre Marke und ihre Waffe, auf den Schreibtisch ihres Captains gelegt hatte. Sie hatte nichts an dem sie sich fest halten konnte. Also gab sie klein bei und ließ es mit sich machen.

"Komm ich lass euch beim Revier raus, wenn ich zur Arbeit fahr", sagte er und sie schenkte ihm ein unechtes Lächeln. Denn auch wenn sie klein bei gab... wenn sie auf einmal hilflos wurde... da sie nichts hatte... konnte sie ihren Bauch und ihren Kopf nicht abstellen, dass es Falsch war. Doch was sollte sie machen? Wo sollte sie denn hin? Sie liebte Markus, dass wusste sie und bis dahin dachte sie auch noch immer, dass er sie auch liebte.

_She was a beautiful girl  
She was wild as the wind  
On top of the world  
Til she fell in love with him  
Everyone told her he was bad news  
A boy goin' nowhere ain't no good for you_

Cause wild ponies are born to run  
Don't you know wild ponies  
Don't belong to no one  
So baby, run  
Run  
Run away

* * *

**Kommentar._Bitte!_**


	2. Morgen Wird Nichts Schöner

**Das war wirklich schnell... für mich. Und ich denke jetzt werden noch 1... höchstens 2 weitere Kapitel kommen. Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, denke ich auch, dass ich diese Geschichte beenden werde, bevor ich It's Not Over weiter schreibe. Ich denke aber, dass eine Fortsetzung hier schnell kommen wird. Ich weiß auch nicht warum... bin irgendwie in schreiblaune. Und vielleicht die Sache, dass Aileen gesagt hat ich darf nicht schlafen, bevor ich nicht weiter schreibe. LOL. Nein okay, jetzt könnt ihr lesen. Ich selbst weiß nicht genau was ich von dem Kapitel halten soll.**

* * *

**(2) Morgen Wird Nichts Schöner**

-

Sie betrat das Büro mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, so wie sie es immer tat und so schwer es auch zu glauben war, dieses Lächeln war echt. Sie fühlte sich so geborgen und zu Hause im Revier, wie nirgendwo sonst. Nicht einmal in ihrem eigenen Haus. Es war einfach ein Gefühl der Sicherheit, welches man nur hier verspüren konnte. Sie schaute auf ihren schlafenden Sohn in ihren Armen. Jeder der ihn sah, sagte dass er genau so aussah wie sie. Er hatte alles von ihr. Die großen braunen Augen, die kleine Nase. Als sie die eiserne Tür öffnete, schaute sie sich um.

Elliot saß an seinem Schreibtisch und gegenüber von ihm saß Fin. Sein neuer Partner. Munch wurde zum Sargent befördert und hatte sein eigenes kleines Büro, was aber nicht bedeutete, dass er nicht die ganze Zeit bei den anderen war. Cragen vermutete sie in seinem Büro. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Schreibtische am Fenster, die sonst Fin und Munch gehört hatten. Gerade waren sie leer, aber normalerweise saßen dort zwei neue Detectives dran. Johnson und McMinnery oder so etwas in der Art.

Elliot drehte sich um, bei dem Geräusch der Tür und fing an zu lächeln, als er sie sah. "Liv", sagte er und stand auf. Auch Munch und Fin schauten jetzt auf, die sich gerade wieder wie in den alten Zeiten 'stritten'.

Elliot kam zu ihr rüber und gab ihr eine kleine Umarmung und wandte sich dann zu Lennon um. "Ah ist da der kleine Lenny Benson", sagte Elliot und nahm ihn ihr ab.

"Genau genommen Lenny Hendriks", sagte sie lachend als sie Elliot dabei zu sah wie er ihr Kind auf dem Arm hielt. Er fühlte sich wohl bei Elliot.

"Schon... aber du weißt doch Baby-Girl, für uns wird er immer Baby-Benson bleiben", sagte Fin als er einen Finger über seine Wange strich. Sie waren alle so liebevoll zu ihm. Wie eine echte Familie. Lachend ging durchquerte Olivia den Raum und setzte sich an _ihre _Hälfte des Schreibtisches.

"Ey... du weißt das das meiner ist", sagte Fin und sie verdrehte nur die Augen, als sie die Augen schloss.

"Halt die Klappe Fin, ich hatte ihn viel länger", sagte sie. Sie dachte an die Zeit zurück, wo sie jeden Tag an diesem Schreibtisch saß, gegenüber von Elliot. Damals... damals hätte sie nicht so mit sich umgehen lassen, dachte sie für einen kurzen Moment, schob diesen Gedanken aber sofort wieder weg. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit. Heute wollte sie Spaß haben.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Elliot und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und als sie die Augen öffnete, lächelte sie ihn an.

"Mir geht es gut.. wo... wo ist Lenny?", fragte sie und schaute sich auf einmal suchend um, bis sie ihn sah. Munch hatte ihm auf den Arm und redete mit ihm.  
"Besser ich sollte ihn vor Onkel Munch retten", sagte sie lachend und stand auf.

-

Später waren sie, Lennon und Elliot gemeinsam Mittagessen. Ganz wie früher... außer das früher kein Baby dabei war.

"Du wirkst heute irgendwie... abwesend", sagte Elliot als er in seinen Burger biss und ihr dabei zu sah, wie sie gedankenverloren in ihrem Salat stocherte.

"Hm?", fragte sie, bei dem klang seiner Stimme und hob ihren Kopf an. Sie war an einem komplett anderem Ort gewesen.

"Bist du okay, Liv?", fragte er eindringlich.

"Ja natürlich... ich... ich hab nur nicht viel Schlaf letzte Nacht bekommen... das ist alles", sagte sie leise, doch er glaubte ihr nicht ganz. Er sah sie skeptisch an und sie schenkte ihm ein überzeugendes Lächeln, während sie über den Tisch griff und ein paar Pommes von seinem Teller nahm.

"Manche Sachen ändern sich nie", sagte er lachend und sie stimmte in sein lachen ein. Wie konnte sie auch anders?

-

Markus lief die Straße entlang, zu einem Termin den er hatte. Bei diesem Verkehr war es einfach leichter zu Fuß zu gehen, als zu laufen. Gedankenverloren schaute er durch die Fensterscheiben, der Häuser an denen er vorbei lief. Er kam an einem kleinen Restaurant vorbei und auf einmal blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. In dem Restaurant saßen Olivia und ihr ehemaliger Partner Elliot. Sie hatte gerade von seinem Teller gegessen und beide lachten, als er irgendwas sagte. Anschließend nahm Elliot ihre Hand in seine und drückte sie kurz.

Markus konnte die Wut, die sich in ihm auf bahnte nicht beschreiben. Wenn sie beide jetzt alleine wären, dann könnte er sich nicht mehr zurück halten. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten zusammen und seine Augen wurden schmaler. Es fiel ihm schwer nicht direkt dort rein zu gehen um ihr eine Lektion zu erteilen, doch er wusste was denn passieren würde. Schließlich saß sie dort mit einem Polizisten. Das musste also warten...

-

"Manche Sachen ändern sich nie", sagte er lachend und sie stimmte in sein lachen ein. Wie konnte sie anders? Er nahm denn ihre Hand in seine und drückte sie kurz. "Wenn irgendetwas ist, Liv, du weißt,..", fing er an, doch sie unterbrach ihn.

"Ich weiß... danke", sagte sie und senkte ihren Blick zu ihrem Teller.

Elliot beobachtete jede ihrer Bewegungen. Er konnte nicht beschreiben, was mit ihr los war, oder was mit ihm eher los war. Er machte sich sorgen um seine beste Freundin. Er wusste aber nicht wovor er sie beschützen sollte. Doch irgendetwas war dort.

-

Sie kam aus dem Kinderzimmer, nachdem sie Lennon in sein Bett gebracht hatte. Sie sah Markus auf dem Sofa sitzen und runzelte leicht die Stirn. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er nach Hause gekommen war.

"Hey", sagte sie und setzte sich an das andere Ende des Sofas.

"Hallo", sagte er kalt.

"Alles in Ordnung?"

"Ich hab dich heute mit Elliot im Restaurant gesehen", sagte er und wandte ihr endlich seinen Blick zu. Alles was sie in seinen grünen Augen erkennen konnte, war totale Wut.

"Ja wir waren Mittagessen mit Lenny... du hättest rein kommen können um hallo zu sagen", sagte sie und stand auf, um sich auf einem der Sessel zu setzten. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sie wollte weiter weg sein.

Markus stieß ein leises, aber kaltes lachen aus. "Ach ja und störe euer kleines... _Liebesgeflüster_?", sagte er, als sein Gesicht rot anlief und er aufstand um ein paar Schritte näher auf sie zu zugehen. Sie stand auch auf und nun standen sie sich gegenüber.

"Was ist los mit dir Markus? Ich erkenn' dich nicht mehr wieder!", sagte sie und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen.

Vielleicht war das ihr Fehler gewesen... die Stärke zeigen. Ihm sagen, dass er nicht alles mit ihr machen konnte. Vielleicht. Vielleicht wäre es aber auch sonst passiert.

"ICH HABE KEINE LUST MEHR, MIR DEINEN SCHEISS ANZUHÖREN, OLIVIA!", schrie er auf einmal. Und das nächste geschah in Sekunden schnelle, aber verlief auch gleichzeitig in Zeitlupe.

Er hob seine Hand nach oben und mit Terror in ihren Augen, versuchte sie sich zu ducken, aber seine Hand war schon schmerzhaft und laut wieder hallend über ihre Wange geglitten. Ihre Hand ging direkt zu ihrer Wange, als sie ihn ansah. Tränen in ihren Augen.

"Du weißt das ich das nur tue, um unsere Familie zu beschützen", sagte er und sie konnte nichts anderes tun als zu nicken, als sich langsam die Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie es zuließ.

Markus sagte es tue ihm Leid und sagte, sie sollten jetzt beide schlafen gehen und das morgen viel schöner werden würde. Doch um genau zu sein, wurde morgen nicht schöner. Genauso wenig wir übermorgen oder nächste Woche. Es wurde alles jeden Tag schlimmer.

Früher, als sie noch beim SVU gearbeitet hatte, da hat sie den Frauen immer eingeredet, dass sie sich losreißen sollten und das man ihnen helfen würde, egal was komme. Sie hatte ihnen erzählt, dass auch wenn der Mann es sagte, er einen nicht liebte. Liebe sollte nicht weh tun.

Doch hier und jetzt... wenn man selbst in dieser Situation ist, ist alles nicht so einfach, wie es sich anhört. Nur weil diese Person einen nicht mehr liebt, heißt es nicht, dass man selbst auch nicht mehr liebt. Man ist so schnell da drin, dass man es gar nicht mit bekommt.

In der ersten Nacht lag sie wach und hat nachgedacht. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, sich noch am nächsten Tag von Markus zu trennen und mit Lennon aus zuziehen. Doch auch so weit war es nie gekommen. Denn am nächsten Tag schlug er sie erneut. Danach erst einmal nicht. Danach war er wieder der alte Markus. Etwas bestimmender, als sonst, aber er war der Mann, in den sie sich vor einiger Zeit verliebt hatte.

Gerade als sie dachte, es wäre wieder gut, schlug er sie erneut. Dieses Mal schlimmer, als die ersten Male. Ihre Rippen waren blau, an den Stellen, wo er auf sie eingetreten hatte.

Ja, und dort merkte sie dass es schon zu spät für sie war. Sie fühlte sich bereits zu klein um irgendetwas dagegen zu tun. Sie schämte sich dafür, dass sie es hatte so weit kommen lassen.

_Ex-SVU Detective wird von ihrem Lebensgefährten misshandelt_

Wie sähe das aus?

SVU

Sie wusste nicht mehr, wann sie das letzte mal dort gewesen war oder wann sie richtig mit Elliot gesprochen hatte. Er hatte sie öfters angerufen. Aber sie sagte ihm jedes mal, dass sie keine Zeit hätte vorbei zu kommen, denn ihr Leben war einfach zu hektisch im Moment. Genau genommen war es keine Lüge, oder?!

**3 Monate Später:**

Sie lag im Bett auf ihrer Seite. Die Decke hatte sie hochgezogen bis zu ihrem Kinn. Sie hasste es, wenn man etwas von ihrem Körper sah... sie fühlte sich denn so... entblößt. Sie merkte, wie Markus neben ihr ins Bett sank und zu ihr rüber rutschte. Er legte einen Arm über sie. Sie spürte seinen heißen Atem an ihrem Hals und schloss ihre Augen. Sie leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen.

Denn fing er an ihren Hals zu küssen und seine Hand wanderte unter ihr T-Shirt.

Mit dem letzten bisschen Kraft, dass sie noch besaß, nahm sie seine Hand weg und versuchte sich noch ein bisschen mehr von ihm weg zu drehen. "Nicht heute Nacht... bitte", sagte sie, denn sie fühlte sich gerade nach alles anderem als nach Sex.

"Doch heute Nacht, ich brauch das jetzt",sagte er und drehte sie auf ihren Rücken. Seine Hände fingen an über ihren Körper zu wandern.

"Nein!", sagte sie eindringlich und stieß seine Hände weg, doch er lachte nur leicht, als er ihre Handgelenke nahm und sie über ihrem Kopf mit einer Hand zusammen hielt und sich weiter an die Arbeit machte.

_Nein. _

_Nein. _

_Nein._

_Das passierte nicht gerade echt, oder?_

_Er war nicht dabei sie zu..._

_Oh mein Gott._

_Nein. _

_Bitte Nicht._

_Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein._

_Das konnte einfach nicht..._

-

**Einen Weiteren Monat Später:**

Sie war ein Wrack. Ein körperliches und emotionales Wrack. Das einzige, was sie wahrscheinlich noch am leben hielt, war ihr Sohn. Es war eine Hölle, in der sie drin Steckte und sie schien nie wieder raus kommen zu können. Wie wollte nicht mehr, konnte nicht mehr... doch sie würde nicht aufgeben.

Was würde aus Lennon werden... ohne sie? Sie konnte ihr zehn Monate altes Kind nicht im Stich lassen. Sie WÜRDE es nicht im Stich lassen. Niemals.

Sie lag im Bett, sie Decke so eng wie möglich um ihren nackten Körper geschlungen, als Markus neben ihr schlief. Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter und sie musste an ein Gespräch mit Elliot zurückdenken, vor einigen Monaten. Das letzte Mal, das sie ihn gesehen hat. Sie hatten danach nur ein paar mal telefoniert und immer wenn er vor ihrer Tür stand, hat sie nicht aufgemacht.

Das letzte mal war sie im Revier in der Zeit bevor es richtig anfing. In der Zeit nachdem er sie zweimal geschlagen hatte.

_Munch und Fin kümmerten sich um Lennon und sie war auf das Dach gegangen um zu atmen. Sie musste endlich mal wieder Atmen. Sich frei fühlen. Sie spürte Schritte hinter sich und sie wurde sofort angespannt. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass er es war. Sie konnte den klang seiner Schritte überall erkennen. _

_Er stellte sich einfach nur neben sie und schaute über die Stadt und atmete. Sein Atem war genug, um sie wenigstens für einen Moment lang zu beruhigen. _

"_Weißt du... ein guter Partner erkennt das, wenn mit dem anderen etwas nicht stimmt", sagte er denn leise. Die Wahl seiner Worte sorgfältig gewählt. _

_Sie sagte nichts und schaute einfach nur weiter gerade aus. Er würde so oder so weiter sprechen._

"_Ich will nur sagen, dass ich nicht weiß _was _mit dir los ist, aber das ich weiß _das _etwas mit dir los ist. Und ich will auch, dass du weißt, dass es immer einen Ausweg gibt, egal aus welcher Situation. Egal was ist. Und wenn du dich irgendwann dazu entschließt, vielleicht mal etwas zu sagen, denn steh ich noch immer neben dir. Ich werde keinen Schritt von deiner Seite weichen, verstehst du das? Ich bin immer da. Gemeinsam schaffen dir das.... denn dafür... dafür sind gute Partner da", sagte er und drehte sich um um wieder zu gehen. Als er schon beinahe weg war, redete sie zum ersten mal._

"_Aber... aber was ist wenn es nicht so einfach ist... ich meine, einen Ausweg zu finden?"_

_Er sah sie für ein paar Sekunden an, bevor er weiter sprach "Dennoch wird es einen geben... vielleicht dauert es länger einen zu finden, aber er ist da. Ich kann dich nicht zu etwas zwingen Liv. Das konnte ich noch nie. Ich kann dich nicht dazu zwingen mit mir zu reden, auch wenn ich wissen will, was mit dir los ist. Ich weiß es einfach nicht und ich weiß, dass du es mir jetzt nicht sagen wirst. Vielleicht nie. Vielleicht doch irgendwann. Ich bin da. Ich steh dir zur Seite. Das ist alles was du wissen sollst", hatte er gesagt und bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte, war er verschwunden._

Sie lag noch immer hellwach im Bett, doch jetzt wusste sie was sie tun sollte. Was sie tun musste um nicht nur sich, sondern auch ihren Sohn zu retten. Elliot war da. Er würde sie nicht alleine lassen.

Sie musste aus dieser Hölle raus. Das war doch nicht sie?! Das war sie doch nicht...

Sie konnte nicht mehr so leben, wie er es ihr sagte. So wie sie dachte es war recht. So wie sie dachte er liebte sie. Sie wusste nicht, was da gerade in ihr geschah, aber Elliots Worte, solange sie auch schon her sein mochten, brachten wieder neuen Mut... neue Kraft in sie.

Doch was war morgen? Wenn er sie wieder schlagen würde? Wie würde sie sich dann fühlen? Was würde sie dann tun?

Wie würde Elliot über sie denken? Er hatte zwar gesagt, dass er für sie da sein würde, doch als er diese Worte gesagt hatte, hätte er bestimmt nicht an so etwas gedacht. Er kannte sie nicht so... so... zerbrechlich. Er kannte sie als starke selbstbewusste Frau. Sie konnte sich an diese Frau nicht mehr erinnern.

Hat sie jemals wirklich existiert oder war alles nur Einbildung gewesen?

Sie war verwirrt... sie wusste nichts mehr und kannte nichts mehr. Das einzige was sie wusste war, dass sie Lennon über alles liebte und dass sie angst hatte, Markus würde sich eines Tages an ihn wenden. Wenn er es ihr antat, denn war es ihr egal... aber nein... nicht Lennon. Sie musste es versuchen... für ihn.

Vielleicht... vielleicht würde Elliot verstehen.

_The first time he hit her, was right after church... he said he was sorry, but it only got worse_

* * *

**Und? Kommentar? Bitte?**


	3. Die Flucht

**_Hier kommt ein neues Kapitel, und NEIN, es ist nicht das letzte. Es ist auch ziemlich kurz. Es tut mir leid, aber ich wollte euch nicht noch länger waren lassen. _**

* * *

**(3) Die Flucht**

-

Sie stand in der Küche und machte Lennon sein Frühstück, als Markus aus dem Badezimmer kam. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick zu ihm und machte sich denn wieder an die Arbeit.

"Ich komm heute Abend später nach Hause", sagte er und nahm seine Tasche und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, verließ er das Haus. Um ehrlich zu sein, war es ihr lieber so. Ohne Worte... ohne irgendwelche Berührungen. Worte verletzten und Berührungen verletzten.

Die letzte Nacht hatte sie nicht mehr geschlafen. Sie hatte sich die ganze Zeit überlegt, ob sie gehen sollte oder nicht. Lennon brauchte doch einen Vater. Sie wusste wie es war ohne einen Vater auf zuwachsen. Ohne die Männliche Seite, die einem etwas bei brachte. Doch... was würde Markus ihm bei bringen.

Sie leckte sich über die trocknen Lippen, als sie sich gegen die Küchen anrichte lehnte und ihre Augen schloss. Was sollte sie tun. Und... wie?

Sie hatte kein Handy mehr... keine Waffe... nicht mal mehr ihre Privatwaffe. Ja, sie war nicht eingesperrt, aber das war auch alles. Markus hatte das Haustelefon abgeschlossen und das Kabel mit genommen. Sie hatte nichts mehr.

Und wenn sie gehen würde... wann sollte sie gehen? Sie würde zu Elliot gehen... aber wann? Er war doch arbeiten...

Sie konnte auch nicht einfach Einkaufen gehen, wenn Markus zu Hause war und nie wieder kommen. Sie sollte Lennon immer da lassen... nein... ohne Lennon würde sie nicht gehen.

Sie hatte sich in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie so verwirrt gefühlt.

Es war beinahe so wie damals, als sie jung war und sie versucht hatte vor ihrer Mutter weg zulaufen... sie hatte es nie geschafft. Aber das Gefühl war das gleiche. Diese Angst erwischt zu werden und das Gefühl, dass wenn sie weg wäre, alles besser werden könnte, aber denn auch das Gefühl, dass sie ihre Mutter... in diesem Fall Markus nicht alleine lassen wollte... weil sie ihn doch liebte.

Ihr lief eine Träne über die Wange, als sie an die Ereignisse gedacht hatte, sie sich an diesem Morgen nach dem aufstehen abgespielt haben. Die Erinnerungen konnte sie deutlich an ihrem Körper spüren. Ihre Rippen taten ihr weh und jeder Schritt wurde unerträglich. Auch auf ihrer Wange bildete sich ein Bluterguss... und im Grunde genommen war ihr ganzer Oberkörper mit älteren oder neueren bedeckt.

So sollte es nicht sein... das wusste sie selbst... aber sie konnte es auch nicht so einfach ändern. Da war nichts einfach dran.

Doch Lennon... sie _musste_ gehen. Für Lennon. Sie musste es schaffen. Für Lennon. Sie würde es schaffen. Für Lennon. In diesem Moment war es ihr klar. Ihr war klar, dass sie kämpfen musste.

Sie brauchte einen Plan... sie hatte Angst und konnte nicht klar Denken... doch sie brauchte einen Plan.

Wann würde Markus von der Arbeit wieder kommen? So gegen fünf... doch halt, er würde heute später kommen.

Später? Was heißt später? Sechs... oder hoffentlich noch später. Und wann hatte Elliot Feierabend? Um sechs. Wenn alles normal liefe. Würde er um sechs nach Hause kommen? So wie sie ihn kannte wahrscheinlich nicht. Was sollte sie machen... nein... wie sollte sie es machen?

Eine neue Welle von Verzweiflung und Verwirrung überkam sie, doch bevor sie weiter denken konnte, hörte sie, dass Lennon anfing in seinem Zimmer zu weinen.

"Mommy kommt", sagte sie und ging mit langsamen Schritten in sein Zimmer. Sie wollte schneller gehen, aber sie konnte nicht. "Ahh... hab ich dich zu lange hier liegen lassen, hm? Wollen wir Frühstücken, Baby? Ja. Na denn komm", sagte sie lachend und nahm ihn aus seinem Bett. Ja... sie musste gehen... und wenn nicht für sich... denn für Lennon.

-

Sie saß alleine im Wohnzimmer und sah auf die Uhr. Kurz nach neun. Markus war noch nicht wieder da. Wann würde er kommen? Sie wusste es nicht... er könnte jede Minute durch die Tür kommen. Ihr Atem ging schneller als sie dachte _Jetzt oder nie._

Sie stand auf und ging ins Kinderzimmer; immer einen Blick und ein Ohr zu Tür. Die Angst und die Hoffnung, die sie in diesem Moment hatte, konnte sie nicht beschreiben. Sie hatte Hoffnungen, dass sie Lennon so retten konnte, aber Angst, weil Markus jede Sekunde durch die Tür kommen könnte. Sie wollte nicht wissen, was denn passieren würde. Ihr war schlecht, allein bei dem Gedanken daran. Ohne direkt zu schauen, was sie nahm, packte sie eine Tasche voll Sachen. Anschließend zog sie Lennon an.

Kurz bevor sie die Wohnung verließ schaute sie sich noch einmal um. Es war jetzt fast halb zehn. Es sah alles so aus wie immer. Wenn Markus rein kommen würde, und sie nicht erwischt hatte, denn könnte er denken, sie wäre nur schlafen. Er würde es nicht direkt merken.

"Schh... es wird alles gut", sagte sie leise, als Lennon anfing zu quengeln. Ohne sich noch ein weiteres Mal um zuschauen, verließ sie das Haus und eilte zur Straße.

_Taxi... Taxi... verdammt, sonst sind hier doch immer welche..., _dachte sie, als sie Lennon zitternd an sich drückte. Sie fing beinahe an zu schreien, als sie ein Taxi sah, das gerade um die Ecke bog. Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte unter den Schmerzen, auf es zu und hielt ihre Hand aus. Das Taxi hielt an und sie stieg hinten ein mit Lennon noch immer auf ihrem Arm.

Mit Zitternder Stimme sagte sie Elliots Adresse und schloss ihre Augen, als der Fahrer endlich los fuhr. Der Fahrer sah durch den Rückspiegel zu ihr und Runzelte leicht die Stirn.

Sie dachte, dass wenn sie erst einmal fahren würde, es ihr besser gehen würde, doch das war ganz und gar nicht so. Ihr ging es noch schlimmer. Sie hatte noch mehr schmerzen, da sie eben so schnell gelaufen war und die Angst stieg nur noch an.

Was wenn Elliot nicht zu Hause wäre?

Was wenn er ihr nicht helfen würde?

Was wenn Markus sie noch vorher kriegen würde?

Sie bekam das Gefühl, dass es eine schlechte Entscheidung gewesen war und sie wollte kurzzeitig dem Fahrer sagen, dass er sie zurück fahren sollte, aber denn sah sie zu ihrem Sohn hinab, der nun wieder schlafend in ihren Armen lag und sie wusste, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war.

Ein paar Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter.

"Ma'am wir sind da", sagte der Fahrer, als er vor Elliots Haus hielt. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und der Fahrer sagte ihr die Summe, die sie Bezahlen musste und denn traf es sie. Sie hatte kein Geld. Sie hatte nie welches zu Hause. Wahrscheinlich aus genau diesem Grund. Sie bekam einen Kloß im Magen.

"Ich... ich... es tut mir Leid... ich denke... ich habe.... vergessen... warten sie... ich frage schnell... ob mein Freund mir....", stammelte sie doch, der Fahrer schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ist ihr Freund zu Hause?", fragte er und sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich weiß nicht... ich hoffe", sagte sie und es bildeten sich wieder neue Tränen in ihren Augen. Sie konnte nicht mehr.

"Okay... ich bring sie zur Tür", sagte er Fahrer und stieg aus dem Taxi und ging zu ihrer Seite. Er lief neben ihr zur Tür. Sie wusste nicht warum er dies Tat, aber sie war ihm unendlich dankbar dafür.

Mit zitternden Fingern drückte sie auf den Klingelknopf mit dem Namen _E. Stabler_ drauf. Jetzt wurde es ernst. Sie müsste Elliot gegenüber treten und ihm alles erklären. Ihre Hand zitterte unerträglich. Verdammt, ihr ganzer Körper zitterte unerträglich und Lennon wachte wieder auf. Wahrscheinlich durch ihre Bewegungen.

Endlich hörte sie das Geräusch der Freisprechanlage "Hallo?", sagte Elliot und sie merkte, dass er schon geschlafen hatte. Daran hatte sie nicht gedacht. Vielleicht hatte er lange Tage hinter sich und jetzt das erste mal die Möglichkeit zu schlafen. Sie bekam sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen.

"Ich... bins... Liv", sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme.

"Ich lass dich rauf", sagte Elliot sofort und seine Stimme, hatte sich von einer Sekunde auf die andere geändert. Von müde und genervt zu besorgt und einfühlsam.

"Ich... ehm...", sie drehte sich zurück zu dem Taxifahrer. "Ich hol das Geld... oder sie... kommen mit...", sagte sie, doch er schüttelte nur sympatisch den Kopf.

"Ich hoffe wenn meine Tochter Probleme hätte, würde ihr jemand helfen... also... passen sie auf sich auf...", sagte er und mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um, stieg in sein Taxi und fuhr weg.

"Liv?", fragte Elliot durch den Lautsprecher und sie zuckte zusammen. Für eine kurze Zeit hatte sie komplett vergessen, wo sie gerade war.

"Ja... ich... es tut mir leid... das ich dich geweckt hab... und alles", stammelte, sie doch sie wurde nur wieder von ihm unterbrochen.

"Olivia... komm jetzt hoch... ich fühl mich nicht gut, wenn du da unten stehst... wir können gleich reden", sagte er und sie betrat das Haus.

Es war dunkel im inneren. Das einzige Licht, kam von den kleinen Lampen, die alle paar Meter an der Wand hingen. Es war außerdem ruhig in diesem Haus. Elliots Wohnung lag im dritten Stockwerk und sie entschied sich die Treppen zu nehmen. Ein wenig mehr Zeit um zu überlegen, wie sie es gleich anfangen sollte. Wie sollte sie ihrem Langzeitpartner und bestem Freund sagen, dass sie zu einem neuen Opfer geworden war.

Sie versuchte ihre Tränen zurück zuhalten, als sie endlich vor seiner Tür ankam und klopfte. Sofort öffnete Elliot die Tür auf der anderen Seite und sah sie besorgt an.

"Ich kann das nicht mehr", war alles was sie sagte, bevor ihr die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

_So war es immer... wenn Elliot etwas wusste... denn war es real._


	4. Die Aussprache

**Dieses Kapitel ist für Aileen**

* * *

**(4) Die Aussprache**

**-**

Es war, als ob jemand einen Schalter in ihr umgelegt hatte, denn auf einmal stand sie da und konnte nichts anderes tun als zu weinen. Sie war nie eine Person der Tränen gewesen. Nicht einmal, wenn es passiert war. Nicht vorher nicht nachher. Manchmal liefen ihr ein paar Tränen über die Wangen... aber wirklich geweint? -Nein. Sie wollte nie das letzte bisschen Würde, das sie besaß hergeben, indem sie komplett außer Kontrolle fiel. Doch hier und jetzt... vor Elliot... mit einer Tasche über der Schulter und einem quengelnem Baby auf dem Arm war alles anders.

_Liv, komm rein._

Elliot redete mit ihr, aber sie konnte nicht ausmachen, was er sagte. Die Tränen überschwemmten ihre Augen, sodass sie kaum sehen konnte und sie hatte ein dröhnen in den Ohren. Sie stand einfach nur da und brach Stück für Stück auseinander. Sie merkte, dass Elliot ihr eine Hand beschützend auf die Schulter legte, und sie in die Wohnung geleitete.

_Liv, gib mir Lennon... er weint... ich bring ihn ins Bett._

Sie konnte noch immer nicht sagen, worüber Elliot gerade redete. Er hatte seine Hände an Lennon gelegt und sie drückte ihn nur fester an sich. Er fing lauter an zu weinen. Sie konnte seine Schreie nicht hören, aber sie sah es an seinem Gesicht.

_Olivia, er bekommt noch Angst. Gib ihn mir._

Elliot bewegte seinen Mund schon wieder und langsam ergriff sie die Panik, als sie Lennon fest an sich drückte und die Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen. Ihre Augen wanderten umher, bis sie etwas fand, dass sie beruhigen konnte... wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Moment. Elliots Augen.

"Liv gib ihn mir. Er ist müde", sie konnte endlich ausmachen, was er ihr sagte und langsam ließ sie ihren Sohn los und sah, wie Elliot ihn in seine Arme schloss.

"Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir, setzt dich hin", sagte er und zeigte auf das Sofa. Anschließend verschwand er in einem Zimmer.

Mit zitternden Schritten ging sie zum Fenster um hinaus zu schauen. Da es dunkel war, konnte sie sich in der Scheibe spiegeln. Einzelne Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen, aber nicht mehr so stark wie vorher. Sie konnte Elliot im neben Zimmer hören. Was würde jetzt passieren? Mit ihr.

Auf einmal sah sie sein Gesicht neben sich im Spiegel auftauchen und sie drehte sich langsam um. Sie schaute ihm kurz in die Augen, bevor sie auf den Boden sah.

"Willst du irgendwas trinken... hast du Hunger?", fragte er, immer mit einem Gewissen Sicherheitsabstand. Er wusste nicht was passiert war und er wollte sie einfach nicht verschrecken oder so etwas in der Art. Sie schüttelte kurz ihren Kopf und bewegte sich nicht von dem Platz, wo sie stand.

"Setzt dich Liv...", sagte er und zeigte auf das Sofa. Mir langsamen Schritten ging sie auf dieses zu und setzte sich. Ihre Hände legte sie in ihren Schoß und nervös spielte sie mit ihren Fingern. Sie spürte wie Elliot sich neben sie setzte und sie warf ihm erneut einen kurzen, aber Angst erfüllten Blick zu.

"Was ist passiert, du kannst mit mir reden... das weißt du", sagte er langsam. Er wollte das sie ihn verstand und ihm glaubte. Diese Worte waren zu viel. Die Tränen gewannen wieder überhand und liefen über. Sie kamen immer schneller und heftiger. Sie fing laut an zu schluchzen und tat denn etwas, was sie nie von sich erwartet hätte. Sie lehnte sich gegen ihn und ließ ihn seine Arme um sie legen. Ihre Hände, die lose in ihrem Schoß gelegen haben, klammerten nun an seinem T-Shirt, als sie ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust vergrub. Elliot flüsterte Worte zur Beruhigung in ihr Haar, während es ihm selbst schwer viel nicht ebenfalls zu weinen an zu fangen. Er hatte sie noch nie zuvor so gesehen und auch wenn er nicht wusste, was ihr einen solchen Schmerz verursachte, er konnte es nicht ertragen und wollte einfach nur irgendwohin mit ihr fliehen, wo all dieser Schmerz aus ihren Augen verschwinden würde.

Sie stammelte einige Worte vor sich hin wie. "Ich..." oder "Er..:" oder "Lenny...", doch er konnte nicht wirklich ausmachen, was sie ihm sagte, denn jedes mal, wenn sie anfing, brach ihre Stimme aufs neue und sie klammerte sich nur noch fester an ihn.

Es erleichterte sie, dass sie hier mit ihm saß und endlich alles raus lassen könnte aber zur selben Zeit hatte sie sich noch nie so geschämt für etwas und war sich noch nie so klein vorgekommen. Ihre Rippen schmerzten noch immer und das Elliot mit seinem Arm drauf drückte, machte es nicht besser, doch sie wollte es sich nicht anmerken lassen. Sie wollte einfach nur gehalten werden und ihm alles später erklären. Sie musste gehalten werden.

Irgendwann... es kam ihr Stunden später vor, löste sie sich langsam von ihm und schaute ihm in die Augen. Sie wusste nicht wie sie anfangen sollte, aber sie wollte etwas sagen, bevor all seine Fragen kommen würde, also leckte sie sich über sie trockenen Lippen und schaute wieder nach unten, als sie langsam, mit zitternden Händen an ihren Pullover griff und ihn hochzog, sodass Elliot sie Blutergüsse auf ihrem Oberkörper sehen konnte. Sie schloss ihre Augen, als sie hörte wie Elliot seinen Atem schlagartig anhielt und denn "Oh mein Gott, Liv...", flüsterte. Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, aber entspannte sich sofort wieder, als er seine Hände auf ihre legte und langsam den Pullover wieder nach unten zog.

"E...es... es ist einfach passiert... und... und irgendwann war es zu spät... ich war zu schwach", sagte sie und schaute ihm zum ersten mal in den letzten Monaten wieder länger als nur eine Sekunde in die Augen. Wie sie diese Augen vermisst hatten. Sie gaben ihr Beruhigung und Mut. Sie sagten ihr das es in Ordnung sei und dass sie keine Angst zu haben brauchte.

"Nein, nein Olivia hör mir zu", sagte er und schaute ihr direkt in ihre großen braunen, verletzten Augen. "Du bist nicht schwach... du bist hier her zu mir gekommen... weil du weg willst... was auch passiert ist... du bist nicht schwach... rede mir mir okay? Wir schaffen das... zusammen", was war es mit ihm, dass er sie immer wieder zum Reden bringen konnte, wenn sie sich schon komplett abgeschottet hatte?

"Es … hat angefangen... das eine Mal... ich wollte euch besuchen... mit Lenny... er wurde sauer und hat mich geschüttelt...", fing sie an und griff nach Elliots Hand. Sie brauchte etwas zum festhalten, aber auch genug Freiraum um nicht zu ersticken. Elliot schaute sie einfach nur an und hörte ihr zu, egal wie schwer es ihm viel, nicht direkt auf zuspringen um diesen Mistkel umzubringen. Oh nein, dafür bräuchte er keine Waffe. Nur fünf Minuten und seine Hände. Doch er blieb dort sitzen, denn er würde für Olivia da sein.

"Ich war sauer... und hab gedacht... dass jetzt alles zu Ende zwischen uns ist. Ich hab ihn angeschrien. Er hat sich entschuldigt... und ich weiß nicht... ich dachte... vielleicht hat er gerade einen schweren Fall... ich hab ihm verziehen... und denn... denn war es Abends...", sie wusste nicht wie sie es ihm erzählen würde. Er würde sich die Schuld geben und sich dafür hassen. Wie konnte sie ihm klar machen, dass es nicht seine Schuld war. Ja Markus hatte sie zusammen im Café gesehen und war sauer... aber es war _nicht_ Elliots schuld.

Er merkte, wie sie unterbrach und sich auf die Oberlippe biss. "Liv... was war dann?", fragte er leise. Er kannte die Momente, in denen er einfach abwarten sollte, oder in denen er etwas sagen sollte. Sie ließ ihre Augen von seinen fallen. Sie konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen, während sie ihm das sagte.

"Er... hat mich... geschlagen... ins Gesicht... er war so sauer...", sie fing wieder an leicht zu weinen. "Ich war geschockt und er hat sich entschuldigt und ich weiß nicht was ich mir gedacht hab dabei... ich hab in der Nacht geweint... aber ich blieb bei ihm", sagte sie und griff fester an seine Hand. Es war schwer das alles zu erzählen, aber hier und jetzt zu Elliot, da ging es. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie es Elliot sagen könnte. "Ich dachte... hoffte... es würde vielleicht besser werden, aber nein... nichts... es wurde alles nur noch schlimmer. Es... es gab ein paar Wochen, da hat er nichts gemacht... und ich dachte... alles gut... aber es wurde immer schlimmer... immer schlimmer", sagte sie und hielt wieder an und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihrer anderen Hand und lehnte sich wieder an ihn und versuchte ein paar Mal tief durch zu Atmen.

"Liv... was war der Grund... sein Grund dafür dich das erste Mal zu... schlagen?", fragte Elliot und sie schloss ihre Augen an seiner Brust. Ihr Atem ging schneller.

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld", sagte sie nur und er runzelte die Stirn.

"Wovon redest du?"

"Er.. er hat uns gesehen... im Café... und... und ist aus gerastet", sagte sie und sie spürte wie sich die Muskeln in seinem Körper anspannten und sie fing stärker an in seinen Armen zu weinen.

Die Wut und der Hass der gerade in ihm aufstieg. Wut und Hass gegen Markus, für alles was er Olivia angetan hatte... über Monate. Wut und Hass gegen sich selbst, dass er der Auslöser für das erste Mal war und das er nichts bemerkt hatte. Das schlimmste war ja, er _hatte_ was bemerkt, aber er wusste nicht was es war und er hatte nicht versucht es aus ihr raus zu bekommen. Es war alles seine Schuld.

"Ich brauch dich jetzt als meinen Freund, der für mich da ist Elliot... es ist nicht deine Schuld", sagte sie und es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Elliot schaute sie an und er wusste, dass sie recht hatte. Mit Markus würde er später abrechnen. Olivia kam zuerst. Um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie weiter reden sollte strich er ihr langsam über den Arm. Sie atmete tief durch bevor sie weiter sprach.

"Es wurde immer schlimmer und später... da hat er mich nur so geschlagen... ich... ich konnte damit leben... aber er wurde immer sauer... und hat angefangen Lenny anzuschreien, wenn er geweint hat... ich... ich konnte einfach nicht mehr...", sagte sie und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen.

Sie wusste nicht was sie jetzt tun sollte, sie hatte ihm alles erzählt... fast alles. Ihr blieb der Atem im Hals stecken und sie spürte die Tränen schon wieder in ihren Augen, als sie daran dachte... wie sollte sie ihm das sagen? Sie hatte dies einigermaßen über die letzten Monate verdrängen können, aber wenn Elliot es wüsste... es war einfach zu viel... aber sie musste es los werden. Wenn sie jetzt einmal aufhören würde zu sprechen, wusste sie nicht, ob sie jemals wieder anfangen würde.

"Elliot... er... er hat mich auch... Vergewaltigt", sagte sie, bevor sie wieder komplett in seinen Armen zusammenbrach. Er saß einfach nur da und hielt sie. Er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Er war so geschockt. Wie konnte jemand seiner Olivia so etwas antun? Wie konnte man überhaupt jemanden so etwas antun... aber Olivia?! Nein.

Nachdem ihre Tränen erst einmal getrocknet waren, saßen sie noch lange auf dem Sofa und machten nichts. Sie saßen einfach nur da und hörten den Atem des anderen zu. Es war schon nach drei Uhr, als Elliot sagte: "Vielleicht solltest du auch schlafen gehen... wir haben noch eine Menge vor morgen". Und mit einem Blick in seine Augen wusste sie was er meinte. SVU. Alle würden es erfahren.

"Elliot ich kann das nicht...", sagte sie doch er schüttelte nur seinen Kopf.

"Du kannst das... und ich begleite dich jeden Schritt. Nicht als Cop, sondern als Freund", und er drückte sie noch einmal an sich, aber als er den Schmerz in ihren Augen sah, ließ er schnell wieder los und entschuldigte sich bei ihr. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und bekam auf einmal Panik in den Augen.

"Elliot... er sucht uns bestimmt... und denn wird er hier auftauchen und denn... und denn...", stammelte sie und schaute immer wieder von Elliot zur Tür, doch er legte nur einen Finger auf ihre Lippen.

"Nein... dir... euch... wird nichts passieren. Er kommt nicht an mir vorbei. Morgen wird er festgenommen, dass Versprech ich dir... jetzt geh dich umziehen... du kannst in meinem Bett schlafen", erklärte er ihr und sie nickte leicht und ging in Richtung Badezimmer. Bevor sie die Tür öffnete, drehte sie sich um, mit Tränen in den Augen. "Liv..?", fragte Elliot und sie fing nur wieder zu schluchzen an.

"Ich hab nur an Lenny gedacht", sagte sie unter Tränen. "Ich hab keine Sachen für mich dabei... gar nichts", und Elliot musste leicht anfangen zu lächeln.

"Das ist in Ordnung... deine Sachen holen wir morgen. Ich geb dir was zum schlafen", sagte er und als er zwei Minuten später mit einem T-Shirt, wo vorne groß 'NYPD' und hinten groß 'STABLER' drauf stand und einer Shorts wieder kam, lächelte sie ihn leicht an.

Sie kam aus dem Badezimmer und er saß auf dem Sofa und wartete auf sie. Er sah an ihren Armen und Beinen noch mehr Blutergüsse, unter anderem große auf ihren Oberschenkel, wo er wahrscheinlich ihre Beine auseinander gedrückt hatte, als er...

"Elliot...", unterbrach sie seine Gedanken und er schaute zu ihr auf und nickte sie an.

"Ehm... kannst du... wenn du kein Problem damit hast... also ich würde verstehen, wenn du nicht willst, aber... aber könntest du dich bitte... ehm... zu mir legen... ich will nur nicht so... allein sein...", fragte sie leicht verlegen.

"Natürlich Liv... und wenn du willst, dass Lenny auch da ist, denn hol ich das Bett rüber", sagte er und zum ersten Mal erreichte ihr Lächeln ihre Augen.  
"Ja... bitte", sagte sie.

-

"Gute Nacht", sagte Elliot und beide lagen sich gegenüber... sie schaute sich an.

"Gute Nacht", flüsterte sie und schloss ihre Augen. Elliot schaute sie noch eine ganze Zeit lang an und als er der Meinung war, dass sie eingeschlafen war, schloss er auch seine Augen. Gerade als er dabei was selbst einzuschlafen, spürte er ihre Arme um seinen Bauch und ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust. Er öffnete seine Augen kurz und sah, dass sie ihn nicht anschaute. Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen, aber die drückte ihn leicht, sodass er wusste, dass sie noch wach war.

"Gute Nacht, Olivia", sagte er noch einmal und dieses Mal ließ er seine Augen geschlossen, nachdem er sie zu machte.

* * *

**Ein Kapitel wird noch Folgen... denke ich xD**


	5. Bevor Das Neue Leben Beginnt

_Hier ist endlich ein neues Kapitel und ich merke ich sollte öfters kein Internet haben, denke ich. Für die erste dreiviertel Seite oder so habe ich WOCHEN gebraucht und für den Rest ein Tag. _

_Dieses Kapitel ist für 2 Personen. Es ist für Aileen, meine Uschi. Ich weiß, du musstest lange, lange warten, doch hier ist es endlich und ich hoffe du bist einigermaßen zufrieden. Hab dich Lieb SSS. BPD usw._

_Und es ist für _MEIN_ Baby-Girl. Livia. Ich hab dich lieb._

_Ich habe gerade noch gemerkt, was ich hier eigentlich für ein Schwachsinn schreibe. Ich meine, die Geschichte ist doch total out-of-Character xD Ich kann sagen, so etwas würde NIE bei SVU passieren. Naja, ich schreibe sie jetzt noch zu Ende^^ Aber ich will den Charakteren jetzt treuer werden._

* * *

**(5) Bevor Das Neue Leben Beginnt**

Sie stand mitten im Wald. Sie wusste nicht mehr, wie sie dort hin gekommen war, genauso wenig wusste sie warum sie dort war. Sie spürte die Anwesenheit einer Person hinter sich und als sie sich langsam umdrehte, schaute in das kalte Gesicht von Markus. Seine Augen waren leer und er zeigte keine Regung.

"Markus... was machst du hier?", hauchte sie Angst erfüllt und versuchte ein paar Schritte zurück zu gehen, ohne das er es bemerken konnte.

Ein kaltes lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus. "Falscher Zug Olivia, du hättest besser auf mich hören sollen", sagte er und ging wieder einige Schritte auf sie zu. Es war nichts mehr übrig was sie hätte tun können... nichts außer sich um zudrehen und um ihr Leben zu rennen.

Und dies tat sie auch. Sie drehte ich um und rannte. Rannte, als ob sie noch nie etwas anderes getan hätte. Sie spürte ihn noch immer hinter sich. Er war nicht weit. Normalerweise war sie schneller, doch ihre Rippen waren noch immer verletzt und sie presste eine Hand auf die Stelle die schmerzte, in der Hoffnung ihn etwas zu lindern. Doch trotzdem es nichts half, gab sie nicht auf. Sie hatte sich geschworen zu kämpfen. Für sich, für Elliot und für Lennon.

Eine Zeit lang rannte sie mir ihrer vollen kraft, doch umso mehr sie lief umso weniger kraft besaß sie. Sie hatte Markus jetzt abgehängt, doch sie traute sich nicht, sich nur einmal um zuschauen, geschweige denn für nur eine Sekunde stehen bleiben.

Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie schon lief, doch sie konnte sich so gut wie nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten. Sie stolperte nur noch voran. Es war beinahe so, als ob sie über den Boden kroch. Ihr Atem ging hektisch und sie bekam beinahe keine Luft mehr. Ihre Lunge brannte.

Sie konnte nicht mehr. Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr voran. Es ging nicht mehr. Keinen Schritt weiter. Sie fiel zu Boden und rollte auf den Rücken. Als sie die Augen öffnete, sah sie Markus über ihr stehen. Dieses kalte lachen von vorhin noch immer deutlich in seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Es war alles sinnlos gewesen. Der Versuch zu Fliehen.

"Schwacher Versucht... genauso lächerlich wie der letzte Versuch von mir weg zukommen. Du hättest es besser wissen sollen", er lachte in sich hinein, als er sich zu ihr runter kniete. Sie streckte ihre Arme vor sich aus um sich zu schützten, doch er lachte nur, als er ihre Arme auseinander drückte. Er drückte sie fest auf den Boden und lachte nur während sie schrie und versuchte gegen alles an zu kämpfen, was er ihr antun würde.

Sie saß gerade in im Bett und sie konnte nichts anderes hören als ihren eigenen Atem, der rapide ihre Lungen verließ. Er war schon beinahe hell draußen, doch die Uhr auf dem Nachttisch zeigte ihr, dass es gerade mal halb sechs war.

_Alles nur ein Traum, alles nur ein Traum, _sagte sie sich und schaute sich noch weiter um. Lennon schlief friedlich und auch Elliot schlief noch. Sie lächelte leicht, als sie ihn ansah. Er lag mit dem Gesicht zu ihr und sein Arm war in ihre Richtung gestreckt, als ob er sie jedem Moment fest halten wollte. Und genau das war auch was sie wollte. Von ihm gehalten werden. Um sich sicher zu fühlen. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und strich ihm langsam über die Wangen. So lange, bis seine Augen anfingen zu blinzeln, bis er sie endlich öffnete. Er schaute sie müde an, doch er konnte sofort den leisesten Anschein von Tränen in ihren Augen erkennen.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte er leise um Lennon nicht zu wecken.

"Traum", war alles was sie sagte, als er sie wieder zu sich in die Arme zog. Sie legte ihren Arm über seinen Oberkörper und ihren Kopf vergrub sie an seiner Schulter als sie seinen Geruch langsam einatmete. Er hatte seinen Arm fest, aber zur selben Zeit auch vorsichtig um sie geschlungen und hielt sie nah bei sich, als sie beide wieder einschliefen.

-

Sie erwachte langsam und im ersten Moment wusste sie nicht wo sie war und was geschehen war. Wo war Markus. Was... was war das für ein Zimmer? Sie schaute sich um, als all die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht wieder zu ihr zurück kamen. Tränen bildeten sich von neuem in ihren Augen und sie konnte sie einfach nicht unterdrücken. Egal wie sehr sie es auch versuchte.

Das Zimmer in dem sie war war leer. Wo waren Elliot und Lennon? Sie stand langsam auf und verließ das Zimmer. Sie hörte Elliot in der Küche etwas sagen. Sie konnte nicht ausmachen was, aber es brachte Lennon zum lachen. Bei der Tür angekommen, blieb sie einige Minuten im Türrahmen stehen und beobachtete was sich gerade vor ihr abspielte. Lennon saß in einem Kinderstuhl- wahrscheinlich einer von Eli, und Elliot stand vor ihm. Er zog Grimassen, während er ihn fütterte und Lennon lachte laut. Dies brachte auch sie zum lächeln. Sie betrat die Küche und Elliot und Lennon bemerkten sie erst, als sie neben ihnen stand, eine Hand auf Elliots Schulter legte und sich schmerzhaft zu Lennon runter lehnte um ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben.

"Maaaaaaaa", sagte der kleine Junge fröhlich und fuchtelte mit den Händen in der Luft herum. Olivia lächelte ihn nur breit an und streichelte ihn über den Kopf.  
"Eeeeeeeeeelot", sagte er stolz und zeigte auf Elliot der breit Grinste.

"Ja Schatz, dass ist Elliot", sagte sie und gab ihm noch einen Kuss, als er wie wild umher zappelte und laut lachte.

Elliot griff nach ihrer Hand, als er sah, dass sie den Tränen nah war, doch sie schüttelte sie einfach nur ab und drehte sich um, um wieder zurück ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen. "Ich kann nicht", sagte sie noch mit schwacher Stimme.

Elliot schaute ihr nach und schloss kurz seine Augen, bevor er sich wieder zu Lennon drehte und ihn anlächelte. "Komm her kleiner, wir haben heute noch eine Menge vor", sagte er und nahm den Jungen aus dem Stuhl.

-

Elliot öffnete die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer langsam und er sah Olivia mit dem Rücken zu ihm auf dem Bett sitzen. Langsam ging er auf sie zu und setzte sich denn neben sie. Fast sofort legte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. "Ich mein das erst... ich kann das nicht Elliot", sagte sie und schloss ihre Augen, damit sie nicht anfing zu weinen. Die Hoffnung war zwecklos. Elliot legte seinen Arm um sie und massierte ihre Schulter langsam.

"Du kannst das Olivia und du weißt das", flüsterte er eindringlich. "Du bist stark, auch wenn du dich jetzt vielleicht nicht so fühlst. Du bist die stärkste Person die ich kenne."

"Aber ich hab angst... was ist... was ist wenn wir ihn nicht bekommen können? Wenn man mir nicht glaubt. Ich... ich weiß nicht ob ich ihm noch mal gegenüber treten kann", sagte sie während die Tränen erst über ihre Wangen liefen und denn auf seinem Hemd landeten.

"Olivia... du weißt das das wichtig ist. Es ist ein Harter Schritt. Ich weiß nicht wie hart er ist, ja das stimmt, aber was ich weiß ist, dass es wichtig ist. Für dich. Du musst es machen, um ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Das haben wir bis jetzt in jedem Opfer gesehen, Olivia. Du weißt das genauso gut wie ich das weiß", sie war still an seiner Schulter und sagte nichts mehr. Sie atmete nur tief durch und kämpfte innerlich mit sich.

"Ich geh duschen... lass uns... lass uns denn gehen... in Ordnung?", fragte sie und schaute etwas zu ihm auf.

"Wann immer du bereit bist."

-

Sie standen vor dem SVU Gebäude. Olivia biss sich auf ihrer Unterlippe rum und sie wusste nicht ob sie schon bereit war rein zu gehen um ihre Geschichte noch einmal zu erzählen. Elliot legte eine Hand auf ihr Bein und sie zuckte kurz zusammen, bevor sie sich wieder etwas entspannte.

"Noch zwei Minuten", sagte sie leise und sie spürte wie Elliot neben ihr nickte, als er wieder aus dem Fenster sah. Er wusste es besser, als das er sie jetzt zu irgendetwas drängen würde.

Nach fünf Minuten saß sie noch immer da und hatte sich nicht bewegt. Sie atmete tief und langsam und man konnte die Angst, die von ihr ausging quasi sehen.

"Mhh... ich... okay", sagte sie plötzlich und öffnete die Tür um aus zu steigen. Elliot konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen und sie war schon aus dem Auto gestiegen und hatte Lennon von der Rückbank aus seinem Kindersitz geholt. Elliot stieg auch aus und ging ums Auto herum, wo sie bereits auf ihn wartete.

"Okay", sie nickte heftig. "Wir gehen da jetzt rein... ich... ich erzähl das alles noch mal und... und denn gehen wir wieder", sagte sie schnell und schaute ihm nicht in die Augen.

"Wie immer du das willst, Olivia. Es liegt nur an dir", sagte er und legte eine Hand auf ihren Rücken, als sie gemeinsam das Gebäude betraten.

Im Büro angekommen, öffnete Elliot die Tür für Olivia, die ihren Sohn auf dem Arm trug. Als die Tür geöffnet wurde, drehten sich einige Gesichter zu ihnen um. Unter ihnen auch Munch und Fin. Beide fingen an zu lächeln, als sie sie sahen und auch Olivia konnte ein kleines lächeln nicht unterdrücken, als sie ihre Freunde sah.

"Olivia Benson... hätte nicht erwartet, dass ich dich noch wieder erkennen würde", sagte Munch als er auf sie zu kam und ihr Lennon abnahm. "Hallo kleiner, Mann", sagte er.

"Hi Baby-Girl", sagte Fin als er sie umarmte und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. "Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte er als er ihr ins Gesicht sah. Er kannte sie einfach zu gut. Sie schaute erst Elliot an und denn auf den Boden. Elliot nickte; er hatte ihr Zeichen verstanden.

"Fin kann ich mal kurz mit dir sprechen", sagte er und Fin schaute etwas verwundert und besorgt, folgte Elliot denn aber doch, während Olivia sich zu Munch und Lennon hin setzte.

-

"Stabler, was ist los?", fragte Fin sofort, als sie den nächsten Raum betraten. Elliot schaute zu Boden und denn Fin an, als er überlegte, wie er den nächsten Satz formulieren sollte.

"Markus ist los. Er... ist nicht der, für den wir ihn alle gehalten haben", sagte Elliot und schaute Fin an.

"Was meinst du damit", fragte dieser und Elliot gab ihm einen Blick und er verstand wovon er sprach.

"Ich bring diesen Mistkerl um", sagte Fin und sein Gesicht war voller Emotionen. Auf der einen Seite war er komplett wütend und auf der anderen Seite war er zu tiefst verletzt.

"Stell dich hinten an", sagte Elliot, während er den Kopf schüttelte. Er konnte es noch immer nicht verstehen.

"Wie?", fragte Fin.

"Ich weiß nicht... sie stand gestern Nacht vor meiner Tür. Mit Lennon und einer Tasche... komplett aufgelöst." Elliot atmete tief durch. "Weshalb ich hier bin. Ich brauche dich und Munch um diesen Kerl zu kriegen. Ich will nicht das er Liv noch einmal zu nahe kommt. Sie will ihre Aussage beim Captain machen", erklärte Elliot und Fin nickte. Er würde alles für Olivia tun. Sie alle würden alles für Olivia tun.

Als Elliot und Fin das Büro wieder betraten sahen sie Olivia mit Munch und Lennon an ihrem alten Schreibtisch sitzen. Sie unterhalteten sich etwas. Fin ging auf sie zu und kniete sich neben Olivia. "Wo könnte er sein, Liv?", fragte er sie. Sie drehte ihren Kopf langsam zu ihm und schloss ihre Augen einen Moment lang, bevor sie ihm antwortete.

"Ich... weiß nicht... bei der Arbeit... zu Hause... in... irgendeiner Bar... abgehauen... ich... ich wunder mich schon, dass er nicht gestern vor Elliots Tür aufgetaucht ist", sagte sie.

"Es wäre ziemlich dumm, bei einem Cop vor der Tür aufzutauchen", sagte er und schaute Munch an. "Komm mit", sagte er. Munch schaute etwas verwirrt, doch bei dem ernsten Blick auf Fins Gesicht zu urteilen, wusste er, dass irgendwelche Witze jetzt nicht angebracht waren.

Sie hatten Lennon einer Polizistin zum aufpassen gegeben und betraten nun gemeinsam Captain Cragens Büro. Er schaute auf als er die Beiden sah und lächelte. Sein lächeln verschwand schnell von seinem Gesicht, als er Olivias Blick sah.

"Olivia, Elliot? Was ist passiert?", fragte er und zeigte auf die Stühle gegenüber von seinem Tisch.

"Ich... ich möchte eine Anzeige machen", sagte Olivia und schaute zu Elliot der sie ermutigend anschaute und ihr zu nickte.

"Wesshalb und gegen wen?", fragte Cragen leicht geschockt.

"Gegen... Markus Hendriks... wegen... wegen... Körperverletzung... und... und.... Vergewaltigung", sagte sie und ein paar Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen runter, als sie nach Elliots Hand griff.

"Setzten sie sich und erzählen sie mir was passiert ist, Liv."

* * *

_Ein Kapitel wird noch mehr kommen. Wirklich nur noch eines. Denn ist die Geschichte zu Ende._


	6. Das Neue Leben

_Da ich kein Internet hatte, hab ich echt so viel geschrieben, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Hier ist das letzte Kapitel. Habt Spaß beim lesen._

* * *

**(6) Das Neue Leben Beginnt**

**10 Monate Später:**

In den letzten Monaten hatte sich mehr oder weniger viel verändert. Markus war im Gefängnis. Ein Glück. Die Zeit vor Gericht war schwer gewesen. Olivia hatte ihre Geschichte immer und immer wieder erzählen müssen, doch es hatte sich letztendlich gelohnt. Für sie und besonders für Lennon. Sie konnte sich wieder sicher fühlen. Einigermaßen zumindest.

Sie arbeitete auch wieder. Etwas. Noch nicht komplett, aber sie arbeitete. Sie arbeitete wenn Lennon im Kindergarten war und wenn nicht, denn war sie entweder zu Hause und er war mit bei der Arbeit. Sie war wieder beim SVU. Noch nicht so wie früher, aber das würde auch noch kommen. Doch noch war sie nur für die Opfer da. Sie sprach mit ihnen und kümmerte sich um sie. Das war das was sie konnte. Und nach allem was passiert war, hatte sie das Gefühl, noch besser in ihrer Arbeit zu sein. Sie hatte noch keine Waffe und war auch noch nicht wieder auf dem Feld, doch mit der Zeit würde das alles wieder kommen. Das wusste sie. Ihr Leben ging weiter; auch nach allem was passiert war.

Sie ging in Therapie, auch wenn sie wusste das sie Freunde hatte, mit denen sie reden konnte, hatte sie das Gefühl, sie musste mit jemandem Reden, der sie nicht kannte. Sie brauchte jemand der die Sache von außen betrachtete. Ihre Therapeutin hieß Allison Ryan. Sie war ungefähr 15 Jahre älter als sie und sie war toll. Sie war hübsch. Sie hatte kurze blonde Haare und sie war eine starke Frau und Olivia hatte sich schnell verbunden zu dieser Frau gefühlt. Mit ihr konnte sie einfach reden und sie brauchte keine Angst zu haben, dass sie sie verletzten würde, mit dem was sie sagte. Denn egal wie sehr sie ihren Freunden, insbesondere Elliot, vertraute, sie konnte und wollte ihm einfach nicht alles erzählen. Sie konnte ihm nicht die Einzelheiten jeder Vergewaltigung erzählen. Es ging nicht und Elliot verstand das. Am Anfang hatte sie sich drei Mal die Woche mit ihr getroffen. Nach einigen Wochen nur noch zwei mal und irgendwann ein Mal. Jetzt war sie schon so weit, dass sie nur noch ein Mal im Monat zu Allison ging. Es war ein großer Fortschritt. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie überhaupt noch hingehen musste, doch sie war noch nicht bereit die Therapie auf zugeben.

Was sich nicht geändert hatte war, dass sie noch immer bei Elliot wohnte. Sie war zufrieden damit wie es war und sie glaubte Elliot war es auch. Sie hatte das Zimmer von Kathleen bekommen, da sie kaum noch da war und wenn denn teilte sie sich ihr Zimmer mit Elizabeth. Und Lennon war in Elis Zimmer geblieben. Lennon und der 1,5 Jahre ältere Junge verstanden sich gut und wann immer er da war spielten sie mit einander.

Olivia war soweit in Ordnung, doch was ihr Sorgen bereitete, waren noch immer die Nächte. Geräusche machten ihr noch immer Angst und Träume verfolgen sie. Es war einfach zu viel passiert. Besonders in der Nacht...

Sie schlief alleine und meistens schaffte sie es durch die Nacht, doch ungefähr ein Mal die Woche war alles zu viel. Da konnte sie nicht in ihrem Bett bleiben - nicht alleine. Es ging nicht. Dann hatte sie Angst die Augen zu zumachen, weil sie denn alles vor sich sehen würde und wenn sie sie aufmachen würde hatte sie Angst, dass sie noch mitten drin stecken würde. Es war ein Teufelskreis.

Diese Nächte liefen meistens alle gleich ab. Irgendwann nahm sie ihren Mut zusammen und stand endlich auf. Es war ihr peinlich, doch sie konnte nicht länger alleine bleibe.

Langsam schlich sie zu Elliot ins Zimmer und er hörte es meistens schon im Schlaf, wenn sie die Tür öffnete. Er rückte denn mit noch geschlossenen Augen rüber und hielt ihr die Decke hoch. Sie wusste nie ob er wirklich schlief oder nur so tat. Es war ihr egal, denn er half ihr sehr damit. Sie legte sich denn neben ihn und er schloss sie fest in seine Arme. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals oder seiner Brust und alleine das war genug um sie zu beruhigen. Sie konnte denn schlafen, denn sie fühlte sich sicher.

Am nächsten Morgen fragte Elliot, ob mit ihr alles in Ordnung sei und sie antwortete denn wahrheitsgemäß: "Jetzt ja". Sie gingen nicht weiter darauf ein, dass sie schon wieder bei ihm geschlafen hatte und das war ihr auch recht so.

Zumindest war dies so bis zu dieser einen Nacht, als sie wieder einmal nicht schlafen konnte. Langsam ging sie in sein Zimmer und sie sah, dass er wach war und an die Decke schaute. Sie runzelte leicht die Stirn, als er zu ihr sah und sie anlächelte, als er rüber rutschte und ihr die Decke hoch hielt.

"Warum bist du wach?", fragte sie müde und schaute ihm in die Augen. Er dachte kurz nach, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte.

"Ich weiß nicht... du?", fragte er denn und sie lächelte ihn traurig an.

"Traum... das übliche...", sagte sie und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, als er seinen Arm um sie schlang.

Mit ihrer rechten Hand spielte sie an seinem T-Shirt, während er ihr Gedanken verloren durchs Haar strich.

"Ich denke... ich habe einfach nur Angst", fing sie an.

"Wovor?"

"Davor, dass... dass ich... nie wieder... jemandem vertrauen kann... du weißt... was ich meine", sagte sie und atmete schwer.

Zu viele Sachen schwebten schwer in der Luft zwischen ihnen in diesem Moment. Niemand wusste direkt was er sagen sollte, doch jeder hatte so viele Sachen im Kopf, die sie dem anderen sagen _wollten_. Es war seltsam.

"Ich denke ich habe auch Angst", sagte Elliot schließlich so, als ob er gerade zu einem Entschluss gekommen war.

"Wovor?", fragte sie nun diesmal.  
"Das ich dich das nächste mal ganz verliere. Das ich wieder etwas nicht bemerke... dass... dass es denn vielleicht zu spät ist", sagte er und sie drehte sich zu ihm. Sie konnte Tränen in seinen Augen erkennen und sie schüttelte den Kopf, als sie ihre Hände auf seine Wangen legte.

"Elliot... es ist _nicht_ deine Schuld und das weißt du. Du hättest ihn nicht aufhalten können und mich auch nicht... ich... ich habe ihn geliebt... oder... ich dachte das... du konntest nichts machen", redete sie ihm ein.

"Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass wenn ich etwas bemerkt hätte... es.... es nicht so weit gekommen wäre und ich hätte dich beschützen können, vor allem was-", Olivia konnte es nicht mehr länger mit anhören, wie Elliot sich die Schuld für alles, was ihr passiert war, gab. Sie beugte sich vor und legte ihre Lippen auf seine. Sie fühlte sich wie ein Schulmädchen und irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, sie hatte verlernt wie man küsste. Doch auf der anderen Seite, war dies gerade ein riesen Schritt für sie. Es war als ob sie zum ersten Mal wieder einem Mann vertraute, dass er sie nicht verletzen würde.

Der Kuss dauerte nicht lange, doch er war alles was die beiden brauchten. Als sie von ihm ab lies schaute sie ihm in die Augen. Er sah geschockt aus, doch er lächelte auch leicht. Auch auf ihren Lippen erschien ein kleines lächeln.

"Du musst mich vor niemandem mehr retten Elliot... ich habe nicht vor von dir weg zu gehen", sagte sie und kuschelte sich in seine Arme und schloss ihre Augen.

Elliot schaute noch immer geschockt auf sie, doch das lächeln verschwand nicht aus seinem Gesicht. Auch nicht als er sich zu ihr runter beugte, ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar gab und sagte: "Das ist gut... denn was anderes will ich auch nicht."

Das war ein guter Anfang. Sie wussten beide, dass sie nicht von heute auf morgen in eine komplette Beziehung springen konnten, doch es war ein Anfang. Es würde seine Zeit brauchen. Olivia würde Zeit brauchen, damit sie auch ihren Körper Elliot komplett anvertrauen konnte. Sie wusste zwar auch jetzt schon, dass sie es konnte, doch sie war noch nicht bereit dazu, denn es war in den letzten eineinhalb Jahren einfach zu viel mit ihr passiert, doch sie wusste mit Elliot hatte sie eine Chance auf ein neues Leben. Auf ein richtiges. Ein Leben in dem sie und Lennon geliebt wurden. So wie sie es verdienten.

Auch Elliot wusste, dass es noch Zeit brauchen würde und er würde so langsam gehen wie sie es wollte. Sie hatte es verdient und er war bereit. Er liebte sie. Er _liebte _sie wirklich und jetzt würde er endlich so für sie da sein, wie er es hätte schon lange müssen. Er würde sie glücklich machen, denn sie hatte es verdient. Nach allem was mit ihr passiert war, würde er sich lieber selbst umbringen, anstatt sie zu verletzen. Er konnte es einfach nicht.

**ENDE**

* * *

_Das war der Schluss. Ich hoffe ihr mochtet den. Kommentar? _


End file.
